


Tea at Bag End

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-18
Updated: 2004-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam! Tea-time!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea at Bag End

"Sam! Tea-time!" _[needing you]_

"Coming, Mr. Frodo!" _[wishing you knew]_

"Sit down." _[longing for you]_

"Here, let me get that." _[hoping we touch]_

"No, Sam, I've got it." _[shaking]_

_[reaching]_

_[dropping]_

_[catching]_

"Oh Sam." _[looking at you]_

"Yes, Mr. Frodo?" _[wanting you]_

"You didn't have to do that." _[melting]_

"I know." _[gripping your hand]_

"Oh Sam." _[moving closer]_

_[tightening my hold]_

_[kissing]_

_[kissing]_

_[forgetting the tea]_

_[running my hand through you hair]_

"Oh Sam." _[rolling over]_

_[craving]_

_[loosening]_

"Here, let me get that." _[unveiling]_

_[heaving]_

_[touching]_

"Oh Sam." _[rising]_

_[rubbing]_

_[kissing]_

_[kissing]_

"Oh—oh Sam." _[nearing]_

"I know." _[stroking]_

_[bursting]_


End file.
